Dante and Nat Anamura
Dante and Nat Anamura are the main characters of Mamodo Battles!, a fanfiction written by gabredi. Spoiler warning! This article contains plot details and/or ending details about a fanfiction. It is strongly recommended to read the fanfiction in question before reading this article. Dante Description Dante is a 7-year-old mamodo with spiky blond hair and golden eyes. He is the main mamodo character of Mamodo Battles!. Appearance Dante has spiky, unruly yellow hair and golden eyes. He has four lines on his face, two on each side, which start at the bottom of his eyes and run down his cheeks. There is a 20-point star on the backhand side of each of his hands. He wears a white sleeveless shirt with a yellow five-pointed star in the middle, blue denim jeans, and brown slip-ons with black outlines Personality Dante is a happy-go-lucky sort of kid. He appears serious initially, but is soon revealed to be a bit laid back. He doesn't like fighting, but is a strong battler and is good at close range combat. He possesses a very strong sense of justice, and is selfless to a fault. He is very kind and brave, street-smart, optimistic, and determined, and is also humble and very friendly. He tends to be headstrong at times, and often throws himself in the path of a spell to protect his friends. Although he acts like a normal seven-year-old, he is incredibly smart and intelligent, and has an IQ of 1,500. He is also very inventive, and can build high-tech material and equipment using very basic materials. He aims to be a kind king, "just like King Zatch." His favourite food is curry. Dante is a power - sensitive mamodo, meaning that he can sense other mamodos' power, and can tell the difference between a mamodo and a normal human. History Dante grew up in the slums of the Mamodo World. He is an orphan, and is poor; since he is too young to work, he had to rely on goodwill and, in some cases, stealing, which he is excellent at, though he doesn't like doing it, and always tries to leave something as payment. However, he was able to use his smarts to provide basic amenities, building a house from scratch by himself. He had no real possessions in the Mamodo World. Dante is the son of the mamodo Pamoon, an Ancient Mamodo, and inherited his element, 'astral power' or, as it's most commonly known, stars. Pamoon and Dante's mother died shortly after he was born, killed by the attack of an evil renegade mamodo. Nat Anamura Description Nathaniel Anamura, usually called Nat, is the 14-year-old human partner of Dante, and the owner of the Yellow Book. Personality Nat is a bit easy-going, has a strong sense of justice and doesn't lose his temper easily; however, when he loses it, his anger can be quite frightening. He is very patient, kind and considerate, though at times he can be a bit blunt, and he tries to help people any time that he can. He is level-headed, highly intelligent and can be quite profound when he wants to, and has an incredibly high IQ of 500; however, he prefers to act like a normal 14-year-old boy most of the time. He is a friendly person, although a bit reserved, and is humble and selfless, though not as selfless as Dante. He sees his friends as his greatest treasure, and tries to protect them at all costs. In battle, Nat is calm and analytical, quickly finding the best way to tackle opponents without wasting power. He tends to pick up quickly on enemies' strengths and weaknesses. Nat is a second dan black belt in martial arts, though he isn't a fighting type of person. He is good with little kids and animals. Nat has a collosal amount of strength from within. It is far more than average. History Nat was stillborn, but somehow miraculously came to life again; in this respect, he is a biological anomaly. Due to this, Nat possessed the "Answer-Talker" ability from birth, which grants the user the answer to any question. He was also born with the ability to sense danger very accurately, and can use this to predict the effects of spells - an ability known as "Apollo's Appraisal" in the Mamodo World. Nat lives alone in a small apartment flat on the outskirts of Terropolis, and goes to school there. He is shunned by most people, and is treated coldly; due to this, he became reserved. Before the beginning of the series, Nat had no friends, due to the envy and malice people feel towards him; this is why he will not let any harm befall his friends, things that he has wanted to have all his life. Nat is an orphan. The status of his parents and other family is unknown. Nat and Dante as a team In battle, Nat and Dante are a formidable duo, picking out the opponents weaknesses and using them to their advantage. They fight at close range, with Dante in the front and Nat not far behind, occasionally putting some distance between themselves and the enemy to cast more powerful spells. They constantly vary their fighting, adapting to changes quickly and changing to suit the situation. The bond between them is incredibly strong, and they can communicate without words through their spellbook, even from the very first battle; this gives them a huge advantage in battle. They prefer fighting close together, although Nat may put some distance between them in order to fight stragetically, or protect the spellbook. They eventually develop a fighting style in which the star, central star or central point of the spell is directly in front of Dante's middle and index fingers, with his hand in a pretend handgun shape, in order to utilise Dante's aptitude for close-range combat. Spells *'Farga':' '''Dante fires a yellow beam from each of his active stars. (Attack) *'Dame Farga': A variant on Farga in which the beams can come out of both sides of each star. Its primary form is a laser wall in form of a grid that zooms in on the target. (Attack) *'Fashield': Dante creates a pyramid shield around himself, Nat, both of them or an ally that blocks attacks. (Defense) *'Excelles Farga': Dante's first and weakest superpowerful spell. A giant bolt of light with an arrowhead is fired from an X-shape formed from stars. This spell is frequently used by Dante and Nat after it is gained, especially to get them out of tight spots by countering other spells. Its power surpasses Gigano-class. (Attack) *'Pentalum Farga': One of Dante's most powerful spells. A huge five-headed lion of light is created by Dante - Barbario, the personification of Dante's power - and proceeds to smash into the target. A variant on Pamoon's spell. Its power is almost at Shin-level. (Attack) *'Fei Farug': This spell grants the user and any targets the ability of levitation. The levitation is controlled by the user primarily, but control may be passed on to the target(s) if the user wishes. (Assist) *'Farizdon': A high power, one-point version of Farga. A beam is shot from the middle of a ring of three stars, which is faster and more powerful. This spell replaces Farga as the duo's primary attack spell, since it can be utilised well at close range. (Attack) *'Orugo Farzeruk': Dante is enveloped in a soft yellow light. His physical strength and speed is greatly increased. (Assist/Attack) *'Ganzu Farizdon': Multiple Farzidons are shot at the target, in the style of Farga (ie at the same time). (Attack) *'Fagur Yo Yo': This spell utilises the two 20-point mimiature stars on the backhand side of Dante's hands. They enlarge and separate from his hands, each spinning and attached by a flexible metal cable. Dante has full control over these, and can use them as powerful long-range melee weapons. (Attack) *'Giga La Fashirudon': A variant on Fashield. A pyramid shield is created around the target, which reflects their attacks right back at them. There is a limit to its power, though. (Attack) *'Dioga Farizdon': A powerful Dioga-class upgrade on Farzidon. Dante fires a collosal beam from the middle of a ring of ten stars. Dante can fire it horizontally, from directly in front of him, or vertically downwards onto the target. (Attack) During the course of the story, Dante unlocks his true power, and his power and strength are inceased a thousandfold. Due to his immense new power, Dante supresses his true strength, and starts using only a quarter of his full power; despite the suppression, his spells are still far more powerful, including Excelles Farga surpassing Dioga-class strength and Pentalum Farga outclassing Shin-level power, and his strength is greatly increased. The following spells are gained following this upgrade: *'Shin Barbario Pentalum Farga': A far more powerful version of Pentalum Farga. Dante creates a collosal five-headed lion with huge fangs and claws. It is about ten times as powerful as Pentalum Farga. It is also much more powerful than most Shin-level spells. (Attack) *'Faruseeze Baaron': Dante creates and controls millions of stars, which he can fire from at will. (Attack) *'Dioga Farzeruk': Dante's second 'powerup' spell. It's not so much a spell as it is a manual unlock, which forcibly releases three-quarters of Dante's full power. However, during the release, Dante becomes cocky, cruel and merciless. (Assist) *'Ekuseresu Farizdon': As Farzidon is a powerup of Farga, so this is a more powerful version of Excelles Farga. A collosal bolt of light with an arrowhead is fired from a larger X-shape of stars than in Excelles Farga. It is faster and more powerful. (Attack) *'Kurou Farizdon': Dante creates a huge claw of light, similar to Barbario's claw, from a single star. He controls it freely with his right hand. (Attack) *'Chaajin Fashirudon': Dante creates a more powerful, rectangular 'frontside' version of Fashield. The strength of the shield increases as Dante's determination to protect increases, with the spell being able to block multiple Dioga-class spells at full power. (Defense) *'Shin Farudo Shield': Dante creates a humongous star in front of him, which can block up to three Shin-level spells. (Defense) *'Ranzu Farga': Dante creates a collosal spearlike weapon with a wide, sharp anchorlike head, completely from astral power. Dante can throw it at the target or use it as a deadly weapon. (Attack) *'Shin Omega Farzeruk': Dante's most powerful 'powerup' spell. Similar to Dioga Farzeruk, it is a manual unlock, and forcibly releases all of Dante's full power; however, Dante behaves normally, and his behavior is unaffected, unlike Dioga Farzidon. (Assist) *'Shin Faruseeze Decalum Farga''': Dante's most powerful spell, and the most powerful spell known to mamodo. Dante creates a humanoid lion light god with ten heads, of immeasurable size, far larger than the Earth. Said deity then proceeds to smash into the target, devouring it. It's a thousand times as powerful as Shin Barbario Pentalum Farga, at a quarter of Dante's full power. Dante can never use this spell at full power under any circumstances, because its power is far too great; in fact, it is at a risk of destroying time and space itself, and may cause an apocalypse. (Attack) Special Trivia *Using Dante's full power, Farga, his weakest spell, using only one star, is more powerful than a typical Dioga-class spell. Category:Characters Category:Mamono